


我出生前

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 灵感来自麦克尤恩《坚果壳》
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	我出生前

我的名字是很多年前就决定好了的，那时我的爸爸Charles Xavier还在上小学。  
他和我的死敌一起待在老宅的卧室里。他穿着羊毛衫和牛仔裤，手里捧着一本《彼得潘》（那书他翻了不下一百遍了），后背靠着死敌的肩膀。  
死敌叫Erik Lehnsherr，和Charles一样大，他们上同一所学校，住得也不远，所以很自然的成为了朋友。  
“如果我将来有个孩子，我要用这个名字。”Charles说道。  
死敌正在读《温暖的金属》，头也没抬。  
他真傲慢，难怪他除了Charles就没有别的朋友了。  
“Wanda。”  
“什么？”  
“我会叫她Wanda。”  
之后他们为了哪个名字更棒吵得不可开交。  
虽然作为他们恋情的见证人说这话有点不厚道，但是我真的认为他们会分手。  
因为没过多久他们又吵架了，而且他们吵架的原因非常幼稚——万磁王和X教授谁更厉害一点？  
他们吵得很凶，甚至打了赌。  
下一期X战警漫画发行前他们都不说话了，在校园中遇到彼此也会当做没看见对方。  
如果必须和对方讲话，他们就会通过身边的某个倒霉蛋传纸条给对方，纸条上写着，给记仇的Charles Xavier先生或者自大的Erik Lehnsherr先生等等。  
他们传到第六十七张纸条时，整个校园没人愿意再接这活儿，哪怕他们愿意出两倍的钱。他们的朋友看到带着他们字迹的纸条就立刻逃开，他们不得不在报纸和杂志上剪下字母粘成对方的名字，再雇佣某个同学丢进对方的储物柜。  
让他们和好的人叫Seth Cena，比他们大三岁，但因为留了太多次级所以和他们同级。  
Seth喜欢往别的孩子鞋里放钉子，或者在同学椅子上撒尿。  
他不喜欢Charles也不喜欢Erik。至于原因，他试图剪掉一个女孩子辫子时被这两个人拦住了，他们还对他说了狠话，还威胁了他。从没人敢对他那么说，连他爸妈都不敢。  
过去他找不到机会对他们其中一人下手，现在机会来了。  
Seth准备了一张粘着剪报的信（其中拼错了好几个词，我怀疑Charles根本不会上钩），然后把信塞进了Charles的储物柜。  
Charles在洗手间等了一会，Seth 出现了。Seth 赶走了一个一年级的孩子，并反锁上了门。  
那个孩子出去之后立刻把这事告诉了Erik，Erik花了不到一分钟赶到了那个洗手间，那一分钟里他想遍了所有可能发生的事。  
门锁着，但他的愤怒触到门锁，门就自动开了。  
Seth 蹲在角落里，双臂抱着脑袋低声哭泣。洗手间另一边，Charles拿着厚厚一打卫生纸擦鼻子滴下来的血。  
“他揍你了？”  
“没有。”Charles仰着头，“我想着让他离我们远一点，他就这样了。”  
“你的鼻子怎么弄的？”  
“我想得太用力了。”  
Erik一只手拉着Charles往外走，另一只手轻轻托着Charles的后脑。  
“他以后都不会再折磨别人了。”  
他们又走了一段路，Charles的鼻血止住了，“希望我做了对的事。”  
他们都没再提漫画人物谁更厉害的事。

他们和好后的生活没什么变化，唯一的变化是放学之后，他们都会抽出一个小时训练自己的能力。  
那时他们长得特别的快，但Erik比Charles预想的还要快，就好像他眨了眨眼，Erik就比他高一头了，又眨了眨眼，Erik就开始用剃须刀了。  
Charles没办法准确说出他什么时候爱上Erik的，大概是高中一年级时的事。  
Erik同他聊天时他不再专注于聊天内容而是死盯着Erik的嘴唇和眼睛看。  
他说话不再自然，他开始纠结措辞，并且为了Erik随口讲出的笑话脸红耳热。  
“我都没意识到Erik长得挺好看的。不，非常好看。”  
“他在看我吗？还是在看Linda？”  
“我爱上了我最好的朋友，我该怎么办？”  
“他是不是直的？”  
他的脑子里充斥着这样的想法，短短三分钟他走神了十五次。  
Erik带着怀疑的目光望向Linda，不巧的是Charles在那时读了他。  
“他果然在想Linda，我真蠢，我该淹死在茶杯里。”  
Charles没淹死在茶里，也没再读死敌的脑子，否则他会知道死敌早在很多年前就爱上了他。  
他写了一些辞藻华丽的诗表达心情，那些诗的内容他一年后就忘了个精光，但只要回忆起曾经为Erik写过诗这件事，他仍然会想挖个坑把自己埋起来。  
他们的初吻发生在橄榄球赛场上。  
赛前Charles去更衣室给死敌打气，死敌忽然说道：“如果我赢了，算了，没什么。”  
他接下来的话没说出口，但Charles的脸红了。  
“Erik为什么会那么想？”开球时Charles胡思乱想，邻座的同学的喊声被他自动屏蔽了。  
“安全接球！”  
吼声吼声。  
“或许他知道我爱他。”  
“带球回奔！”  
口哨口哨。  
“这意味着什么？”  
“擒杀！”  
脏话脏话。  
“他一定在捉弄我。”  
“达阵成功！”  
跺脚跺脚。  
“我得回击。”  
邻座同学拧紧了他的手臂，他这才留意到比赛还有半分钟结束，而Erik的球队落后两分。  
所有的观众都认为死敌的队伍输定了，即使Tom Brady出现也不能挽回败局。  
他不用兑现承诺了，他解脱了！不，他根本就没有承诺什么！  
他站起来，朝着Erik大喊，嘴巴里冒出的话完全不像是他能讲出来的。  
他不确定死敌能听见，他们之间隔着一百个大喊的观众和五个气喘吁吁的球员。  
但他觉得死敌听见了，因为死敌朝他的方向看，并且举起握着拳头的手挥了一下。  
Charles双手交握，盯着Erik胡乱祈祷，此时比赛还有二十秒结束。  
Erik做了个假动作把球传给近端锋，比赛还剩下十秒，近端锋跑球突进，比赛还剩下五秒球时回到死敌手里，死敌射门——球进了！  
全场欢呼。  
Charles也不知道哪种力量鼓动着他，他跑上球场，摘掉了Erik的头盔。  
他没勇气睁眼，手掌盖住Erik湿乎乎的脸颊，吻住了Erik。  
一只手在天空按下了静音键，全场都屏住了呼吸。  
死敌呆住了，没推开他也没动。  
Charles吻了半分钟，听到周围此起彼伏的口哨声才感到了尴尬，于是飞快地逃离了球场。  
用死敌的话来说，Charles当时跑得比Chris Johnson还快。  
当时还没人能打破Chris Johnson的记录，不过死敌一直是个勇于接受挑战的人。他在一百码外追上了Charles，把Charles抱在了怀里。  
“你能听到观众在喊什么吗？”  
“再一次。”Charles气喘吁吁地回答。  
他们就这么搞在一起了。

他们升入大学没多久，死敌因为不愿意接手家族生意被祖父从家里赶了出去。  
死敌不停地搬家，而他的“家”仅用一个背包就能装完。他从朋友家的沙发搬到饭店的后厨，再搬到地铁站的座椅，最后在一个废弃的购物中心住了下来。  
Charles去了Erik住的屋子。  
他先爬上四楼，之后乘扶梯上两层，穿过迷宫般的室内停车场。走每一步他都非常小心，才没有被支出地面的钢筋划伤手臂。他乘电梯往下，再往下，仿佛进入地心那么深的地方。  
他没真的抵达地心而是来到了一条漆黑的走廊里。他打开手机照亮，感到无数双眼睛死盯着他，他抬起手机贴近墙壁才发现那不过是一张张电影海报。  
Charles站在门前，心中充满不安，好像门后站着一只大白鲨似的。  
那屋子很小，客厅兼顾着厨房、书房、淋浴间等功能。卧室更是小到除了一个床头桌和一张床什么也放不下。Erik让Charles在床上坐下，那张床的床垫硬得像石头。  
除了客厅的书架，床头桌放了很多书，书最上面搁着一台笔记本电脑。  
Charles草草扫视了屋子一圈收回目光，担心看到别人留下的丝袜或是平角裤。  
死敌把Charles脱下的外套小心挂在墙上，“我没带人来过这里。”  
“我不知道你也会读心。”  
“只能读你的。”  
后来的事Charles没讲过，我也不知道发生了什么。我猜测他们肯定玩了一整晚的电脑游戏，因为第二天他们的眼圈颜色堪比奥利奥饼干。  
第二天早上，Charles穿着死敌的衬衫从卧室出来。死敌系着一条印着鹅妈妈的围裙站在炉灶前煮早饭。他一见到Charles出来便关了火，然后把吐司和麦片粥端上桌。  
Charles伸手去拿糖，Erik握住了他的手。他们就这么拉着手，直到吃完饭。  
吃那顿早餐的时候他们都想着，如何能把这种生活继续下去。  
我的死敌花了三年时间才让事业走上正轨，那之前他一直住在那间被海报环绕的小屋里。Charles没课的时候就会溜进小屋和死敌耗上一整天。海报渐渐被他们的拍立得合照取代，一张、两张、三张……后来照片贴满了整面墙。再后来，那些照片被装在一只箱子里跟着Erik一起搬了家。  
那屋子有时候很冷，他们就挤在一起，盖四条毯子睡觉。  
忘了说了，那条走廊Charles在去过的第二天就被死敌装上了一排圣诞彩灯。  
死敌安顿下来第一件事便是向Charles求婚。  
他花了很多时间选戒指。从质地到样式，设计了一版又一版，最后戒指确定为铂金材质，样式为两条金圈交叉连接组成——那看起来很像爸爸的姓氏首字母。  
如果我那时候在，我一定会像他提建议，把他的名字也加进去，再把他们相遇的时间地点也写上，还要加上他们正式在一起的时间和地点……我就该建议他送条金腰带给Charles。  
死敌把日子选在了一个晴朗的晚上，地点定在他们常去的餐厅。  
在灯光的照射下，雪白的桌布呈现出一种奶油蛋糕般的质感。当乐队演奏完《Never say Goodbye》，我的死敌就会伴随着响起的《Marry Me》操纵戒指盒为它添上最后的草莓。  
他计算了风速、空气阻力，以及单膝跪下的时间，并为此彩排了二十二次。  
让他没想到的是，《Never say Goodbye》后小提琴手拉起了《Always Be With You 》的前奏。死敌瞪着那个可怜的小提琴手，弄得他差点心脏病发。  
令死敌感到意外的是，Charles单膝跪下，说出了死敌没来得及说出来的话。  
死敌愣了半分钟那么久，Charles不得不读了他的脑子，才发现他是因为巨大的惊喜导致了短暂的失语。  
他们结婚前，我祖母给Charles的建议是找个至少拥有五十亿资产的人。当Charles告知结婚对象是死敌后，她叹了口气，“如果是真爱，有十亿就够了。”  
“为了给我准备这个他花光了所有的钱。”Charles把手背给她看。“他现在口袋里的钱加一起不到一百块。”  
婚后他们没住Charles的老宅，而是选了一栋郊外的房子住下。  
他们在花园的橡树上架设了秋千，还种了不少花，薰衣草、鸢尾、铃兰……也种了不少香料，百里香、罗勒、迷迭香……死敌烤鸡肉或者煮面时，Charles就会拿着园艺剪剪下一小丛。  
他们粉刷了屋子的墙壁，修补了地板，还修补了壁炉，这样天冷的时候他们就能像儿时那样坐在起居室或卧室里看书。  
不过他们大多数时间都没看书。  
那段时间发生的事我不想多说，反正它直接导致了我的出现。“噢！别踢我。”我们的存在。  
我忘记介绍我的另一位血亲了，我的双胞胎。她一直在睡觉，据她说，她这么做是在积累能量，以便能随时爆发能力保护Charles和Erik。  
她嗜睡就算了，她还监视我，让我也必须做到想睡就睡。  
当Charles坐在床上，手里拿着书，Erik爬上床，床板发出哐当一声，她就会按住我，“睡觉。”  
“就不。”  
“睡觉，不然揍你。”  
多野蛮啊，她到底像谁？  
他们的生活平静而充实，唯一的小插曲发生在我们两个月大的时候。  
Charles习惯在早饭时吃一片涂了一勺花生酱的吐司喝一杯加一块糖的咖啡去上班。  
第一口吐司卡在他的喉咙里，他以为那是昨晚他和我的死敌熬了通宵的缘故并没在意。接着他就感到一只带着拳击手套的手在捶他的胃了。  
他试图用咖啡把恶感冲下去，不听话的胃却先趴在了拳台上。  
他冲进洗手间，跪在马桶前把吐司和咖啡吐了个精光。  
我的死敌拍着他的后背，问他感觉怎么样？  
“花生酱的味道有点怪。”他这样回答。  
从洗手间出去后他扔掉了那罐花生酱。  
不止花生酱的味道变得奇怪，没多久他开始觉得奶酪闻起来有乳胶漆的味道，巧克力吃起来像鲔鱼，牛奶中带着一股生蒜的味道，红茶飘着一股铁锈味，吃炒蛋像在嚼橡胶，连花瓶里的花都裹着一股生蛋清味。  
某天因为汉堡的怪味吐了九次之后，Charles躺在沙发上，头枕着死敌的膝盖，脸色比屋外的积雪还要白一个色号。  
他静静躺着，阳光退出屋子，退出院子，抽走天空的所有色彩，消失在地平线之下。  
这期间死敌一共亲了Charles十四次，我数得清清楚楚。  
两周后的一个早晨，Charles醒来的时候感觉一切都不一样了，万事万物都那么美妙，闯进花园探险的松鼠，旧书散发的潮味，水管滴答滴答的声音，Erik的早安吻。  
Charles的味觉也恢复了正常，所有食物都变得美味无比。三餐和下午茶已经不能满足他的胃口，他随身带着巧克力和能量棒大吃特吃，临睡前还要再加一杯牛奶和一碟饼干。这么吃了半个月，他胖了整整十六磅。  
Charles把饭量增加的原因归结为他最近的项目太累人了。  
他对体重增长毫不在意，并且宣称终于有借口可以穿死敌的高领毛衣上班了。  
又两周过去，他衬衫腹部的扣子都扣不上了。我试图托梦告诉他真正的原因，我在他梦里卖力地表演，但是他早上起来的时候就把那些梦忘了个精光。  
终于有天早上，Charles揉着太阳穴，“我做了个奇怪的梦。细节我忘了，我只记得梦里出现了一个可爱的小姑娘，她叫我爸爸。”  
你记错了，那个小姑娘一点也不可爱。  
我又挨了一脚。  
那一脚让Charles尖叫起来，死敌当时在洗手间里刷牙，情急之下他把嘴里的牙膏全吞进肚子里，光着脚冲进屋子。“出了什么事？”  
“没什么。”Charles揉着腹部，“我的胃不太舒服。”  
死敌的心一直悬着，他给Charles打领带时，Charles反过来安慰他，“肯定是昨晚吃的披萨在作怪。”  
亲爱的Charles，出问题的不是披萨和胃，是我们。  
祖母是最先觉察到不对劲的人。  
她探望Charles时给他带了巧克力蛋糕。因为我很喜欢那个味道，所以指示Charles吃掉了大半。（他以为他喜欢呢）  
吃完后，他捧着茶杯昏昏欲睡，脑子里还想着要不要再添一块。  
祖母惊讶于Charles的好胃口，“我知道这很荒唐，但你的样子让我想起了我当初怀Erik的时候。”  
Charles朝她挤出一个微笑，“但是那是不可能的。”  
我适时地踢了他一脚。  
他从沙发上弹了起来。“这不可能！”  
Charles去医院做了全面检查，然后他在医生的尖叫声中看到了我们。两个小脑袋紧挨在一起，一个乖乖含着手指头睡觉，另一个动来动去，手不停按压另一个的脸。  
那个乖宝宝当然是我。  
Charles消除了医生的记忆，带着惊喜又不安的心情回了家。  
回家之后他订购了大概五十本育儿书籍，并在一周内把这些书都读完了，他仍然紧张得要命。  
“我真的能养好他们吗？”  
死敌从Charles身后伸出手臂环住他，Charles闭起眼睛，我感到Charles绷紧的神经瞬间放松了。  
我是如此熟悉死敌，甚至能想出他会如何回答。  
“你会是最好的爸爸。”他果然这么说。  
Charles的确做到了。  
Charles手指勾住死敌的手指，把它们拉到嘴边吻了一下。“你也会是的。”  
“我会照顾好你们，我发誓。”  
他们费力地想我们的名字，从早上到晚上，除了吃饭，谈话的主题只有一个。  
两位祖母都送来了家谱，他们翻动那两本厚重的大书，念出其中一个个名字。  
我们知道我们有个叫Yellowfin的曾曾曾叔父，他曾经在比斯开湾捕鱼，据说他曾经捕到了一条美人鱼和两只大王乌贼。  
我们有一个叫Owl的曾姨婆，她独自一人在热带雨林中生活了四年，那段时间她写了两本小说和一本诗集，还抓了两头巨鳄当宠物。  
我们还有个叫Catta的姑姑……  
反正按照家谱起名，我们很可能叫Marmota和Iguana。  
他们开始犯愁我们到了学校怎么办，我们很可能交不到朋友了。  
不止学校，想到可能要因为叫土拨鼠而被迫独身一辈子，我就万分沮丧。  
正当他们一筹莫展时，书架上的那本童书勾起了他们的童年记忆，于是我们从土拨鼠和大蜥蜴变回了人类。  
书房旁边的房间被改造成了育儿室。死敌把屋子的墙壁刷成了淡蓝色，窗子挂上了白色的长长的窗帘，风吹过时像海浪似的。婴儿床挂上了各种动物玩具，我最喜欢那只银色的独角兽，等我长大，我要改名叫独角兽 Xavier或者独角兽 Lehnsherr。  
死敌甚至连我们一岁到十八岁的生日礼物都准备好了。  
那些礼物我的双胞胎统统喜欢，连长得像安娜贝尔的娃娃都觉得可爱。  
我喜欢六岁时的小猫和十岁时的礼物，脚踏车。  
“让我出去，我想玩脚踏车。”我喊道。  
“闭嘴。他过来了。”  
死敌每天给我们讲睡前故事，虽然Charles认为我们不一定能听得懂。  
我的确听不懂，那些骑士啦，国王、魔法之类的让我头疼，所以他讲故事的时候我都在睡觉。Wanda很喜欢，她盼望能亲眼看到树、阳光、星星、大海……她透过那些故事了解这个世界，了解Charles和Erik，她很高兴能成为他们的孩子。  
我们和他们是如此熟悉又如此陌生，我们知道Charles的虹膜是蓝色的，皮肤很白皙，肩膀上有两颗雀斑，手肘留有一小块疤痕，是十岁那年骑脚踏车撞到树留下的。Erik长着一双灰绿色的眼睛，暗金色头发，胡子一天不刮就会像野草一样疯长……这些来自他们之间的对话，但我们还是拼不出他们的样子，我们想看到他们，想触摸到他们。  
Charles觉察到了，他为能读出我们的思维兴奋不已，他把那些无意义的词传递给死敌，死敌抱着他，抱着我们和Charles傻笑。  
Wanda跟着傻笑，我也笑了。  
Charles偶尔会坐到钢琴边弹一段曲子，Wanda跟着哼哼。如果她的思维恰好被Charles捕捉到了，他会拉着死敌一起听，当死敌靠近，我就会找准机会踢死敌一脚。

我还记得那天早上，Charles开着一辆蓝色的Camry上班。车不新不旧，保养得还算不错。  
他行驶到第八街时，一辆Anthem朝他冲了过来。  
一分半前Anthem的司机突发心脏病，他松开了方向盘，捂着心脏，这导致Anthem完全失去了控制冲向了马路对面。  
0.26秒后，Anthem将刮倒一个骑脚踏车的小姑娘撞上Camry，接着Camry会冲出护栏掉下悬崖，连着翻滚几次发生爆炸。  
Charles，我和Wanda都会化为灰烬。  
与此同时，Erik正在五十英里外的布鲁克林刑事法院替一个十九岁的年轻人辩护。  
“你确定你当时看到了一个穿着红色T恤披着长发的男子用一根棒球棍击打被害人对吗？”Erik询问证人，最后几个词几乎是从嘴里硬拖出来的。那一瞬间他肯定预感到了什么，才会心脏砰砰狂跳，手指哆嗦，他不得不向法官申请休庭。  
他给Charles打了电话，没通。  
Erik以最快的速度赶往第八街，但已经晚了。  
可怕的事没发生，因为在0.26秒前，Wanda突然睁开了眼睛，一道红色的光亮瞬间笼罩了Charles。  
好啦，接下来交给我。  
先刹车，然后打开车窗，吃完那盒巧克力，带上公文包，之后跳出去，再——Wanda一边操控着保护罩一边捏了捏我的脸。  
不刹车，先打开车窗，带上公文包和巧克力，用双手抱住头跳出去，再吃巧克力。  
脑子里想过一遍之后再做出来顺利多了。  
死敌赶来的时候，毫发无损的Charles坐在路边和骑脚踏车的孩子分享一盒巧克力，她的胳膊肘上贴着一块创可贴。Anthem的司机躺在担架上，被两个人送上了救护车，桥下Camry闪着火光，一股股黑烟推挤着涌入天空。  
死敌紧紧抱住Charles，我们和Charles都听到了那吓人的心跳声，Charles安慰他，“我没事，孩子们救了我。”  
Wanda冲他们笑，我打了个嗝。

两个小时候他们迎来了Wanda，之后是我。  
死敌皱起眉头，“他看起来真像我的祖——”  
Charles用能力让他把后半句咽了回去。  
他就这样成为了我的死敌。


End file.
